<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor is Already Married (Doctor Kuroo x Nurse Tsukishima) by Hiraya_Sal713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423015">The Doctor is Already Married (Doctor Kuroo x Nurse Tsukishima)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraya_Sal713/pseuds/Hiraya_Sal713'>Hiraya_Sal713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Mild Smut, Older Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraya_Sal713/pseuds/Hiraya_Sal713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I'm a nurse at XXX hospital! We have a very handsome doctor!</p><p>But no, you can't flirt with him.<br/>Because the doctor is already married and he is madly in love!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(nurse's POV)</p><p>Hi! I am a nurse at the XXX hospital. I'm currently doing my last rounds for today with the very capable Dr. Kuroo Tetsurou. He's young! And totally handsome you see! That's why many patients like this one, are running after him.</p><p>"C'mon doctor~ why don't you give me... a different injection?~"</p><p>An annoyingly high pitched male's voice entered our ears. </p><p>I mean, I can't blame him for admiring this doctor. He's so amazing!</p><p>After years of playing volleyball, he decided to pursue his real passion which is to become a doctor, not expecting that his sweetheart since high school would apply to the same college and eventually be a nurse on the same hospital as him. It made him so happy that he proposed to his lover immediately.</p><p>And that's why they never stood a chance in the first place. Because the doctor is married!</p><p> </p><p>Now, it's been about five years since the doctor and nurse Kei got married, but still living the newlywed life every day.  However, since nurse Kei is a tall tsundere by nature, he doesn't really like displaying affection in public, giving the poor doctor no choice but to tone it down. This is why not many in the hospital know about their relationship. And adding the fact that both are also young and good-looking, some patients and even collegues of ours just can't help but try to hit on them. </p><p>Like this one right now.</p><p>"Yuki-san, I've already finished your check up and I still have a lot of patients to attend to, so please excuse me."</p><p>Actually, it's almost midnight and this is the last patient before our night shift ends. But this patient has been bugging Dr. Kuroo and kept trying to make advances on him for a long time now, refusing to stop even after he straightforwardly rejected the man many many times, even saying that he is already married.</p><p> </p><p>"But! Doctor-!!!"</p><p>Probably not wanting to hear anymore from him, the dark haired man sprinted back to his office as fast as he can. Leaving me to smile awkwardly and bid the stubborn patient goodbye. </p><p>Let me tell you, I think he is whipped! But that's because they love each other very much!</p><p>Anyway, I need to prepare my stuff and go home too!</p><p>*******************************************</p><p>Thankfully, the doctor was an athlete that a small sprint couldn't even affect his breathing, let alone make him sweat. Only his blonde husband's suspicious stare would probably make him sweat bullets... </p><p>Damn! He's sweating bullets now!<br/>
Rushing inside his office, he met Kei's inquiring gaze, making the poor cat think that his moonshine might've misunderstood something. So he hurriedly tried to explain, planning in his mind on how to coax his spouse.</p><p>"Uhm, babe, let me... Explain..."</p><p>The tall blonde boy in a nurse's uniform only looked at him with a confused expression.</p><p>"I only want to know why you're in hurry and almost broke the door."</p><p>Oh! So he didn't misunderstood something!</p><p>Relieved, Tetsurou changed his tone to a flirty one, using the opportunity to tease his beloved.</p><p>"Of course I'm in hurry. You're waiting for me and I wanted to see you."</p><p>He pressed his lips on the blushing Kei's forehead, feeling all the exhaustion leave his body. Although they were inside the office, the flustered Kei still pulled away from the naughty cat, trying to hide his red face.</p><p> </p><p>"Shameless!" the tall crow whispered, only earning a chuckle from the doctor. Gathered their stuff and went back home.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
(at the couple's home)</p><p> </p><p>What's the best thing that could happen to a man?</p><p>A nice hot shower after a long day at work, his baby Kei waiting for him to give him a massage, then after that...</p><p>'I am the luckiest man!' Tetsurou thought to himself.</p><p>As he went out of the shower with only a towel on his waist, he saw his bespectacled husband looking so pretty while wearing his favorite dino pajamas, a book in his hands, carefully turning the pages with those long pale fingers. The dark haired doctor pushed down the naughty ideas on his head, approaching the bed before kissing the quiet moonshine.</p><p>This time, Kei did not shy away, kissing back and even deepening it to a full blown make out session. The junior between Tetsurou's legs stood in anticipation, ready for some action. Poor him though, the snarky blonde boy only rolled his eyes then pushed the naughty cat to lay down on his stomach.</p><p>Even thought his junior was neglected, the dark haired man still cannot help but groan in relief as he felt Kei's soft hands gently massage his stiff muscles. With the help of an oil, the tall man pressed here and there on his hubby's back, creating a soothing and pleasurable sensation for the hardworking doctor. </p><p>The said doctor suddenly smirked, looking the slim figure of his beloved who is currently giving him a massage.</p><p>"You know, what if we use that oil for something else?" Tetsurou's husky voice was lace with need.</p><p>But all the seductive tone vanished when the other put a pressure on some places on his back, forcing the poor cat to cry out in surrender.</p><p>"Ow!- Ouch! Moonshine I'm kidding!!!"</p><p>Kei got off from the stupid cat's back then rolled on his side of the bed. The dark haired man put on his clothes and only then did the tall tsundere went closer to snuggle at him. </p><p>"At least wait for our day off, you horncat"</p><p>A smile instantly bloomed on Tetsurou's face. He surely can't wait for their day off!<br/>
Wrapped in each other's arms, the pair of lovers went to a peaceful sleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
(the nurse's POV)</p><p>It's another day at the hospital, nothing out of the ordinary for me. But maybe it's not the same for Dr. Kuroo as he looked so happy today, even humming while doing his daily paperwork which he usually hates. I wanted to ask what's up with him but I have a gut feeling that it's something that I shouldn't know.</p><p>Anyway,  I have no time to think about that, as our most annoying patient, Yuki-san, is calling for assistance saying that he 'feels uncomfortable'. He likes the doctor so much and though he is already 24 years old, he acts so childish whenever Dr. Kuroo checks on him, like claiming to feel sick and needs the doctor to kiss him better or feeling weak then asking the doctor to feed him. </p><p>But since he is one of our patients, I have no choice but to go and help him. </p><p>I went inside his room and began asking him what's wrong.</p><p>"Were you in pain?"</p><p>All I received was a mean glare and a huff.</p><p>"I didn't call for you! Where is Dr. Kuroo?"<br/>
He whined.</p><p>I couldn't help but roll my eyes at hin, knowing perfectly well why he was specifically asking for the handsome doctor. Heck, him feeling uncomfortable might also be just fake and a part of his ploy. Still, I tried to stay as calm as possible and give him an answer.</p><p>"The doctor is busy and so am I. So please tell me where you feel uncomfortable so I can help you."</p><p> </p><p>But like I expected, he only whined louder and louder, making a fuss that might disturb the other patient on the next room. At this rate, I might really have to call the doctor.</p><p>I was about to go out and look for Dr. Kuroo when the door opened, revealing a tall figure with a pretty blonde hair.</p><p>'Ah! What a coincidence! Did he hear Yuki-san calling for Dr. Kuroo?'</p><p>"Nurse Kei? What are you doing here?"</p><p>A simple thought flooded my mind.</p><p> 'Could it be, he's here to give the 'special' massage to the person who's after his spouse?... Should I stop him?...'</p><p>"I called for Dr. Kuroo!!!" the patient shouted again for who knows how many times.</p><p>Nurse Kei's usually calm face contorted into an expression that I've never seen before. An expression that made me slowly back away and out of the door. </p><p>"You called for Dr. Kuroo? Well I am his husband. And since you are uncomfortable... I'll be kind and give you a SPECIAL massage." The usually stoic nurse said in a chilling tone, emphasizing the word 'special' because it really will be.</p><p>'The usual huh'</p><p>As I've said before, many patients have already tried seducing ang flirting with the doctor. And ALL of them had the honor of experiencing this 'special' massage</p><p>After that, loud screams of discomfort resonated on the hallway outside the room. Some new patients and staff paused after hearing it, but most of them just ignored it and continued on what they were doing. This is not the first time anyway. </p><p>I turned around, about to walk away when I bumped with my collegue, touring a new nurse who was so confused with the loud noise.</p><p>"Is that nurse Kei again?" he chuckled knowingly.</p><p>I don't really need to reply because he already knows. </p><p>"Why? What is he doing?" the confused newbie looked at us curiously.</p><p>His innocent look almost made me laugh but I tried to keep it in and answered him in a fake serious tone.</p><p>"A 'special' massage." Then I walked off to do my work. </p><p>So if you guys are not feeling well, get yourself checked up at our hospital. And if you want to know more about the 'special' massage, just ask Yuki-san. Or flirt with Dr. Kuroo to experience it yourself. Keep safe guys!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We also have a really pretty blonde nurse. But he is married to the doctor. Their friends are also married to each other. So let's just stay single  forever, shall we? ╮(╯▽╰)╭</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! I am a nurse at the XXX hospital. I'm currently on my morning shift today with the very capable Dr. Kuroo Tetsurou. He's young! And totally handsome you see! But, he is married! And—</p><p> </p><p>"Waaaaahhhhhh!!! Kei-chan! Kei-chan!!!"</p><p>—And very much in love</p><p>Behind close doors, the doctor who everyone admired, is currently sobbing on his desk, fat crocodile tears profusely falling from his eyes.</p><p>Why is he bawling like a baby?</p><p>Because today, is supposed to be a special day. He was complaining that today should've been his most awaited day off, his morning should've been spent drinking the coffee lovingly made by his precious moon, his afternoon should've been him and nurse Kei, napping in each other's arms! And the highlight, his night should've been... Ahem... Some things are better left unsaid...</p><p>Anyway, seems like all of the doctor's plans are pitifully ruined now. It was supposed to be his day to rest and should've been hanging at home all day with his husband, but unfortunately, there was an emergency patient but all the other doctors are unavailable. Dr. Kuroo was called in haste that he was acting spoiled on the phone at nurse Kei for 10 minutes now. I can only sigh and get him back on track because we have to attend to the patients now. Poor doctor ...</p><p>"Stop whining and get to work now doctor, I'll—...." An obviously annoyed voice answered on the line.</p><p>Fortunately, nurse Kei isn't as love sick as his husband and is very rational. I didn't get to hear the last sentence that he whispered but at least I didn't have a hard time convincing the doctor out of his childish state.</p><p>After hanging up the phone, Dr. Kuroo's visage finally lightened up. Althought he was still in a bad mood, he was visibly feeling better and doesn't look like he will murder a patient now. That's good! Nurse Kei is really amazing, he can lift the doctor's mood with just a few sentences! I wonder what he said that caused such effect?<br/>*******************************************<br/>(Inside the cat's mind)</p><p>'Kei-chan said he'll wait for me at home'</p><p>From the doom and gloom, the former Nekoma captain is now emitting an aura made of hearts and flowers. All because of that single sentence from his beloved spouse. He entered the room  of the patient, hearing very familiar voice that eased his annoyance just little.</p><p>"Bro! Hey hey hey!!!"</p><p>There on the hospital bed, sat his long time friend who was still as enthusiastic as ever. Beside him is his lover whose facade remained monotonous, but the pissed off gleam in his eyes can't go unnoticed.</p><p>"Don't 'hey hey hey' me bro. You almost broke your leg and I haven't even heard the stupid reason for this time yet"</p><p>Kuroo smiled mockingly at his friend, who, may or may not have the tendency to not think things through, get hurt, then make Akaashi pissed and worried. Taking care of a child in a big man's body must be taxing and the poor Akaashi have to deal with Bokuto all day. Good thing that they really love each other.</p><p>"It really wasn't my fault this time!"</p><p>Confirming that his friend is okay, the dark-haired doctor looked at the expressionless former setter sitting beside the hospital bed, asking him the question without speaking, ignoring the loud explanations from the hyper patient. Yes! It wasn't the first time they're here in the hospital! All those times are because of Bokuto's antics.</p><p>Although the face is monotonous, everyone can sense the tiredness and pampering on his eyes, speaking in a calm way.</p><p>"He saw an owl in our yard and thought it called his hair 'stupid'. You know what happened next" his face darkened as he explained, but not stopping Bokuto from justifying himself.</p><p>"I swear! It hooted to call my hair stupid!"<br/>Kuroo laughed at his friend and they began bantering back and forth.</p><p>Knowing that the conversation is going nowhere, Akaashi decided to just stay silent, wishing that Kei is at least present so he can have someone to talk to in a NORMAL way.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(nurse's POV)</p><p>Our next patient is the reason why Dr. Kuroo was called in a haste. All the doctors at that time have a surgery to perform so no one would be able to attend to him. Ever since the doctor found out that this man caused his wonderful day to ruin, horns and a tail seemed to have grown on his body. He didn't bother to hide even after reaching the patient's room.</p><p>"Ouch! It hurts!!!"</p><p>We're still outside the room but we can already hear the anguish wails of a man. This is our patient, a college student who got into a skateboard accident and in need of stitches. He has an attractive face and from the looks of it, he must be popular. Although he is a big man, he whines annoyingly everytime I dab the cotton to disinfect his wounds. He suddenly turned to me and seemed to scrutinize me.</p><p>"Hey! Don't you have a blonde nurse with a really smooth skin and a perky butt? It won't hurt much if he's the one doing this instead"</p><p>...... I'm offended..... But this naive person cannot even sense it. I was about to tell him that nurse Kei is on day off when I felt a chilling aura behind me. Although it's not directed at me, I can still discern the scary storm brooding behind me.  </p><p>Ah! Yes, the doctor is here. And if nurse Kei has a special massage, Dr. Kuroo sure have tricks up his sleeve as well. Aren't they a match made in heaven? </p><p>As I've expected, the doctor took the cotton from me and told me to prepare the other tools. It wasn't long before I heard the man's deep voice howling louder in sheer pain. This time, I wouldn't blame him. The mischievous doctor just dipped the whole cotton in alcohol then mercilessly put in on the wound, motioning me to give him the tools that he told me to prepare.</p><p> </p><p>"Hehehe, you need stitches huh? Let's stitch you up~"</p><p>The emphasis on the 'stitch' part made me shiver in fear. I don't even have to see what will happen now because the cries of pain started the next second I stepped put of the room. Only the newbie passing by looked at me worriedly and fearfully.</p><p>".. Is nurse Kei giving special massages again? But isn't he on a day off?..."</p><p>I only smile at him leading him further from the room. Really, only two days in the hospital and he already witnessed the nurse-doctor couple's jealousy. </p><p>"It's Dr. Kuroo this time."</p><p>"Is he also giving a special massage? What is he really doing" he gasped, probably imagining horrible things right now.</p><p>Actually, I too, don't know. All I could tell him is:</p><p>"Nothing illegal, I suppose..."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 9:00 when Tetsurou arrived home. He already ate out and although he wasn't able to execute any of his original plans for today, it isn't too late for a cuddle. He opened the door gently, a little puzzled when he sensed that the living room is dimly lit. But all of his senses flew away and his eye balls almost bulge out when he saw his dessert.</p><p>The door swung open, revealing a blonde man in his nurse uniform but without the pants on. His long and smooth legs are fully exposed, stretched elegently while he sat in the sofa. Kei looked at his late lover provocatively, unknown to anyone that under that bold provocation, his ears are already blowing steam, his heart thumping in madness. For the first time in their years of marriage, Kei will be the one initiating that part.</p><p>"You're late, doctor..."</p><p>The usual sarcasm on his voice cannot be found, instead was replaced with a gentle yet naughty tone. The doctor can't help but smirk, loving the surprise from his younger spouse.</p><p>"Oh?~ I made nurse Kei-chan wait~ I have to make it up to him!"</p><p>Without another beat, he pounced on the almost naked tall man, instantly capturing those rosy lips. The older man's kisses were hungry and full of passion that he was literally devouring Kei while his hands are busy undoing the nurse uniform's buttons. He wanted to just tear them so much but he knew his moonshine will get mad. And a mad Kei is not someone to be  messed with.</p><p>Finally undoing the buttons successfully, Tetsurou started kissing from his husband's lips down to his pale white neck, biting and sucking it until a mark of his love started to form. The blonde male on the other hand, gladly submitted to the heat, letting his cat-like lover worship his body from head to toe. Each kiss leaves a warm burning feeling, expressing so many emotions that cannot be explained by mere words. Such ardent actions that made the usually reserve Kei unable to hide his moans, his whimpers getting louder as the dark haired doctor sucked on the pinkish buds on his chest until they turn into a darker color. The delicious sounds fueled Tetsurou more, reaching down to touch his beloved's most sensitive place. </p><p>Seems like the surprise not yet over. As soon as he put his lubed finger inside, Tetsurou felt the tight ring easily open, allowing him to feel the already wet and soft insides. He pumped it in and out for a while, enjoying the tightess and the sweet mewls that it caused. He then looked at Kei who was blushing and averting his sight from him.</p><p>"I-I already prepared so... You can go deep..."</p><p>The joyful feeling almost burst the naughty doctor's heart as he pressed his forehead against the other, kissing his blonde hubby's face repeatedly. </p><p>"I love you"  he whispered, placing another peck on those soft lips.</p><p>Unexpectedly, the tsundere man isn't so restrained this time, returning the words with an equal amount of passion.</p><p>"I love you too, you idiot"</p><p>Finally, the poor doctor at least fulfilled his favorite plan for today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning to put a smex scene at the end but... I got so used to writing our Hinata harem fanfic that I can't write a vanilla for now!!! °Д° ⊙_⊙</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Newbie nurse: Are 'special' massages suppose to hurt?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>